1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container insert for use with a closed loop system. More particularly, this invention relates to an insert which includes an improved soft seal which enables the insert to be inserted into the throat of a container such as a bottle to positively sealably engage the inside surface of the bottle throat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Container inserts or plugs are used in closed loop systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,958,546; 6,142,345; and 6,968,983. The container inserts of the above closed loop systems are press-fitted downwardly into the throat of a container such as a bottle. The inserts of the prior art sealably embrace the inside surface of the throat of the bottle. The inserts of the prior art are designed to be received within the throat of the bottle which has a specified inside diameter. If the inside diameter of the throat of the bottle is greater than the specified inside diameter, it is possible that the liquid within the bottle may leak out around the insert. Further, when the inside diameter of the throat of the bottle exceeds the specified inside diameter, the “pull-out” force to pull the insert from the throat of the bottle will be lessened which could cause the insert to be inadvertently pulled from the throat of the bottle thereby creating a chemical spill.
If the inside diameter of the throat of the bottle is less than the specified inside diameter, it will be difficult to insert the insert into the throat of the bottle. Forcing the insert into the throat of the bottle may stretch the throat thereby possibly resulting in a leak situation. Further, the forcing of the insert into the throat of a bottle having an inside diameter less than the specified diameter may cause a tearing or scratching of the insert resulting in an improper seal between the insert and the inside surface of the throat. Additionally, even if the inside diameter of the throat of the bottle is within the specified inside diameter specification of the throat of the bottle, there may be an imperfection in the inside surface of the throat of the bottle which could result in a leak situation being present.
It is believed that some persons working in the closed loop systems art have formed an O-ring groove in the outer surface of the insert and placed an O-ring therein. One problem with using an O-ring in an O-ring groove formed in the insert is that the O-ring may roll partially out of the O-ring groove during insertion of the insert into the throat of the bottle thereby resulting in an imperfect seal. Further, the O-ring is sometimes torn or damaged during the insertion process.